The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventional approaches for managing electronic documents rely upon human classification that may result in errors, for example, from errors in classification or data entry errors. In addition, large volumes of older documents are often times never classified. Producing electronic documents, for example in response to a court order, is complicated by incomplete classification and/or errors made during human classification and can result in increased costs and time invested by businesses.